1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a single-handed remote controller, which is designed for an accordion frame to make the folding easier.
2. Related Art
The baby stroller is a moving carrier designed exclusively for babies and small children. The accordion stroller is especially convenient for carrying and storage because its volume can be minimized.
Conventional accordion strollers have various kinds of styles. When not in use, the stroller frame can be folded to minimize its volume during transportation or storage. As shown in FIG. 1, the frame 1 is comprised of front and rear wheel pipes 11, 12 with wheels installed at the bottom ends, a handle pipe 13 for the user to push and pull, and a chair frame pipe 14. These components are connected through a lock mechanism 2. After the frame 1 is unfolded, the lock mechanism 2 fixes the relative positions of them to form a stroller that can carry babies.
As described before, the conventional lock mechanism is installed at the joint place of the components, that is, about half height on both sides of the stroller. Consequently, normal adults have to bend down in order to disable the lock mechanism, and use both hands to operate the lock mechanism on both sides of the frame. From the operational point of view, the user""s height is usually higher than the lock mechanism. Therefore, the user has to lower his/her body and even reach both hands behind the lock mechanism in order to operate the lock mechanism.
In view of the operational inconvenience, the Deutsche Pat. No. DE 198 33857 A 1 disclosed an improved structure of the lock mechanism. It is a special and practical design. The handle pipe is mounted with an element connecting to the lock mechanism. Therefore, the user only needs to control this element at the handle pipe, and the lock mechanism will react accordingly to remove the restriction on the frame. Nevertheless, this design has a very complicated structure. The user has to impose a large force to separate the front wheel pipe from the handle pipe. For users with less strength, the operation may be difficult and inconvenient.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the invention provides a single-handed remote controller, so that the folding process of an accordion frame becomes simpler and easier.
The disclosed single-handed remote controller is installed at the handle of an accordion frame and is connected with a lock mechanism of the frame through a flexible element. As the remote controller rotates relative to the handle, the flexible element is coiled around the handle, changing the relative position between the lock mechanism and the handle. The frame is thus changed to make the folding much easier.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.